Two worlds One family
by Dream Doodsie
Summary: Not being able to let the little girl die at sea, the ocean itself carried baby Moana to the jungle where it knew she'd be safe and away from it's harmful ways.
1. Author's note

**Sarafina** and **Scar** are **mates** and the **parents** of **Nala **

**Scar** is **NOT **evil in this


	2. Prologue

"Sina, get Moana. I'll try to control the boat" Tui yelled over the crashing of the waves.

The Samoan woman nodded as she ran over to where their toddler was crying frightened about what was going on, "Shh it's okay"

Tui was having no luck in trying to control the boat's movements and was soon thrown over board, knowing without her husband her and Moana wouldn't survive much longer Sina grabbed the makeshift basket that Moana often used as a bed when out at sea and placed the now screaming child inside.

"Shh, don't be frightened. it's going to be alright" Sina said while she was soothing Moana, she heard a loud cracking noise from above.

Before Sina could react part of the sail had broken loose and came crashing down on her, crushing her to death while sending the basket into the water.

"Mama!" Moana cried out as she drifted further and further away from the demolished boat the ocean heard her cries stopping it's horrific rampage.

Raising itself up the ocean saw that the baby had indeed survived it's attack, looking around it saw that they were pretty far away from where the young child would be safe but taking another look at the sobbing young girl the ocean knew it had to get her to safety.

Gently making the basket rock as it moved through the water Moana's cries soon seized to exist as she fell asleep, the ocean saw a tree line in the distance reassuring itself that the girl would soon be safer; when it got the edge of the shore it gently moved the basket up until it was sure that the young girl wouldn't be swept away by the current.

After a day of hunting a lioness by the name of Penda was teaching her young cub that it was not nice to make fun of her newborn half brother, Simba when the young cub got distracted by something by the water.

"Koffi, this is no time to play in the water. You really upset Queen Sarabi and your father" Penda said following her daughter.

"Mama, look it's funny looking" Koffi laughed pointing a paw at a still sleeping Moana.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, I certainly didn't raise you to be this way" Penda said appalled at her daughter's behavior.

"But look at it mama, it's funny looking" Koffi replied.

"I better show this to Sarabi and Mufasa, they'll know what to do with it" Penda said lightly grasping the girl by the underpants and began carrying her back to Pride Rock with Koffi in tow.

When they got to Pride Rock, Scar scoffed at the sight of the strange thing that the white lioness was carrying.

"What is that hairless thing?" Scar questioned.

Penda put the toddler down looking at Scar, "It's a human. I need to speak with your brother and Sarabi"

"For?" Scar mocked.

"None of your concern" Penda said.

"Enough, Scar" Mufasa ordered as he walked up to them.

Scar muttered something before heading back to the smaller cave that he shared with Sarafina and Nala.

"Penda, what is that human doing here?" Mufasa asked.

"Mufasa, I found her near the water. Abandoned" Penda stated.

"Are you sure?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, there were no others" Penda said.

"Why did you bring her here?" Mufasa questioned.

"I thought you and Sarabi could raise her" Penda said.

Before Mufasa could refuse, Sarabi came out of the den to see what was going on and heard what Penda said, "Of course we'll raise her"

"She's not our kind" Mufasa told his mate.

"She needs us" Sarabi said.

"She's going to bring others like her here" Mufasa argued.

"You heard Penda, she was alone" Sarabi said as she walked forward and gently grabbed the young child's underpants signaling the end of the debate.


	3. Chapter 1

Simba ran out of the cave in hopes of hanging out with Nala when his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sarabi said.

"Um, no?" Simba said about to run off again when Sarabi gently stepped on his tail in order to keep him from doing so.

"Your sister" Sarabi said motioning to the two year old.

"Awe, mom don't make me bring her. She's just going to get in the way and besides she can barely walk" Simba groaned.

"Now Simba, what did your father and talk to you about when she first joined the family?" Sarabi asked.

Sighing the cub sat down, "That just because she's different than us doesn't mean that she's not part of the family and that we have to treat her just like we do others"

"And?" Sarabi inquired.

"I should be open to playing with her as well because she's also my sister" Simba said grinning up at his mother.

Sarabi satisfied with his answer removed her paw from his tail, "Now you can go see if Nala wants to play but you'll have to play near Pride Rock as Moana is still too young to be wondering off"

Stifling another groan, "Alright mom"

Sarabi smiled as she watched her son run off to where Nala lived, before turning her attention back to the young girl, "Alright Missy lets get you down from here so you can play"

Moana giggled as she was picked up and carried down to where she could safely play with the other cubs.

"Good morning Sarabi" Penda said, "How's little Moana doing?"

Unlike some of the other Pride Sisters, Penda was one of the few lionesses who hadn't objected to the hairless cub becoming part of the Pride.

"She's becoming more of a handful each day, just like her brother" Sarabi said as she laid down beside the lioness.

"Speaking of Simba, how's he handling the other cubs' teasing?" Penda asked.

"The other cubs are teasing him?" Sarabi asked shocked.

"Yeah, I had to get onto several of the cubs yesterday for mocking him about having to play with her, even Nala teased him" Penda said.

"I had no idea, he never said anything to me or his father" Sarabi said, "Especially about Nala"

"Cubs learn from their parents or in Koffi's case other cubs" Penda scowled.

"Mufasa and I knew our decision to raise her wouldn't set well with some of the others, but I didn't expect them to tell their cubs to bully Simba over it" Sarabi said.

"You know how cubs are, they'll learn to accept her once their parents do" Penda said.

"I just can't believe that Sarafina would allow Nala to bully Simba" Sarabi said shaking her head.

Simba came into view with his head down a sullen expression on his face as he sat down beside his mother, "Nala doesn't want to play with me"

A pained expression crossed Sarabi's face, "I'm sorry Simba"

"I hate her mama, I really do" Simba cried into his mothers fur.

"Now, Simba. it's not Moana's fault" Sarabi chided.

Angry Simba looked up at his mother, "No it's yours and father's fault! She won't and never replace my real sister!"

Shocked he even knew about the cub that she had lost, "Simba!"

Without another word, Simba wrangled from his mother's embrace and ran off crying since he believed that his mother and father loved Moana more than they loved him.


End file.
